


Harry Potter And The Rise Of The Potters

by DoubleKKookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Third Year, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleKKookie/pseuds/DoubleKKookie
Summary: I do not own HP (Harry Potter) all rights reserved to the respected owners ( JK Rowling, and WB Warner Brothers)After 13 years James and Lily Potter awake or rise from the dead. Will they be able to help stop Voldermort or will they die to his hand. Will they be able to help their son? Read More To Find Out!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 7





	1. Summary And Prologue

This image Is not mine no copyright belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers

Summary  
After 13 years James and Lily Potter awake or rise from the dead. Will they be able to help stop Voldermort or will they die to his hand. Will they be able to help their son? Read More To Find Out!

Prologue

As you already know James and Lily Potter died at the hand of Voldemort on October 31, 1981, In Godric's Hollow. That's just one of the changes of the story! Lily and James woke up in Godric's Hollow to find professor Dumbledore. While this was happening Harry, Hermione, and Ron were on the train to Hogwarts. Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and Remus Lupin became the defense against the dark arts teacher as we see In canon. As the story goes on you'll find some tiny changes to HP (Harry Potter). What do I mean well for instance Lily and James are alive of course harry will find out and meet them so no worries! Let the story began! END OF PROLOGUE


	2. The awakening of the potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The potters awaken to find the headmaster in their house. He has some explaining to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sagittarius97 for leaving a Kudo! Everyone have a great day and enjoy chapter 1 I hope you all are excited about this adventure because It's gonna be big!

**Lily POV**

**James and I wake up to find Professor Dumbledore In our house!? Why Is he here? WAIT WHERE HARRY!**

"Professor why are you here and where my baby harry?"

"He's safe I promise he Is on the train to Hogwarts as we speak."

"What's the last thing you can remember?"

"The last thing I remember was being killed by Voldemort."

"What about you lily?"

"The last thing I remember was keeping harry safe and then being killed by him."

"How long were we dead?"

"13 years. you died on Halloween In 1981 which was 13 years ago."

"Lily narrowed her eyes as she said how are we alive?"

"That I think could be because of Harry or Voldemort."

**End of Lily POV**

**Harry's POV/ Narrator's POV**

**On the train to Hogwarts Harry, Hermione, and Ron were discussing Sirius black escape.**

"Let me get this straight, Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban to come after you!?" He replied.

"Yeah," I said 

"But they'll catch black, won't they? I mean everyone's looking for him. She said sounding worried.

"Sure, except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before, and Is he's murderous rating dude lunatic," Ron said not being helpful with the situation we were In.

Thanks, Ron. I replied Sarcastically.

**Suddenly as the golden trio was talking the train stopped.**

"Why are we stopping?" 

Harry went to go look out but the train shook and he was knocked back into his seat. And then the lights were suddenly out It became cold, and terrifying.

"What's going on?" Hermione said.

"Dunno maybe we've broken down?" I said.

"Ouch Ron that's my foot!" Hermione said sounding slightly agitated.

**Ron touched the window as he said** "There something moving out there."

**You could hear the rain start to form into thunder. But you didn't just hear that you could also hear the lights going out and the dementors out going for fear! Ron was still touching the window at the time when It started to turn into ice. Everything was getting more terrifying every minute as they sat in the train.**

**The train had another push and then I heard Ron say BLOODY HECK!**

**The trio watched as the Dementor came Into the compartment. He looked at all of us we were all scared to death we just watched.**

The dementor looked at me and started to suck at my face! But It wasn't like what you think It was my fear and happiness he was feeding after. But then the professor used a spell to stop the dementor but after that, all I could hear was a woman screaming my name **"HHHAAARRRYYY!"** and then It went black. 

"Harry, Harry are you alright?" Hermione said she sounded a bit worried.

**I started to look around my surroundings and Hermione gave me my glasses.**

"Thank you," I said.

"Here eat this It will help. It's alright It's chocolate." Professor Lupin said.

"What was that thing?"

"It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban It's gone now. It was searching for Sirius Black If you excuse me I'll have a word with the driver." Our Professor said.

**Professor Lupin got up to leave and said** "Eat you'll Need It."

"What happens to me?"

"Well, you sorta went rigid we thought you were having a fit or something." 

  
"Did either of you pass out?"

"No, but I felt weird. Like I'll never be cheerful again." 

"I heard someone screaming. A women." I said. 

"No one was screaming harry."

**I looked out at the window and watched the rain go by.**

**End Of Harry's POV**

**The golden trio has finally arrived at Hogwarts and It's almost time for Harry to meet his parents and go through the trials he went through during Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**To Be Continued...**


	3. AN (Author's Note)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You! RoseQueen0711 and Guest for leaving a Kudo everyone have a great day!

This Image I made the pictures are free from a website with NO COPYRIGHT images.

https://pixabay.com/photos/hogwarts-harry-potter-magic-conjure-2172050/

AN (Author's Note)

Any quotes or writing that Is In bold belongs to JK Rowling and the respected owners NO COPYRIGHT!

This Is the only chapter that will have exact quotes and writing from the book and It's only for Dumbledore's speech I wanted to make the chapter more realistic! 

Please enjoy! Oh and If you have any criticism please feel free to comment below! Have a great day Wizard, Witches, and Muggles a like!


	4. Dumbledore's Speech

**AN -** (Author's Note **PLEASE READ ME AND NOTE** ) This GIF belongs to Pinterest.com and JK Rowling, alongside Warner Brothers Studios NO COPYRIGHT!

Narrator/Author's POV

**We last left off the golden trio going to Hogwarts there about to hear dumbledore speech please enjoy!**

End Of Narrator's POV

Dumbledore POV

I watched as the students of Hogwarts came In I heard about what happened to Mr.Potter I can only hope this doesn't happen again.

“ **Welcome!” said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard.**

**“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!**

**I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…”**

**Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, “As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.”**

**He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school.**

**“They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds,”**

**Dumbledore continued, “and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission.**

**Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks,”**

**he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other.**

**“It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses.**

**I, therefore, warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you.**

**I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors,” he said.**

**Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively.**

**Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.**

**“On a happier note,” he continued, “I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.**

**“First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”**

After a while,

The feast was at It end everyone was heading to the dorm's soon I had to Introduce Mr.Potter to his parents once again. But not just him but also Mr. Lupin. Dumbledore glanced at Remus for a second and then back to the Gryffindor table. For now, I should let the boy rest he has a long journey ahead but he will succeed, and like I have said before **"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light."** I know he will do good we can definitely expect great things from Mr. Potter. Dumbledore said as he saw the golden trio and the rest of the houses leave.

To be continued... 


	5. The Meeting Of The Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his parents. You also see harry and the golden trio through their classes to finally meet the Potters who've had a long-awaited welcoming or talk!  
> Please Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You, HpF2 for leaving a Kudo! Everyone have a great day!

The 3 images belong to https://giphy.com/ The fourth belongs to a person on Pinterest called WattPad, and this also belongs to JK Rowling, and Warner Brothers Studio **NO COPYRIGHT!**

Harry's POV

We all walked In and Listen to the professor she told us this so-called "extraordinary pronouncement". No one really thought that to be honest. We divide Into groups Ron said I had the grim and I was gonna be happy about It. What's that supposed to mean?!

Up until Professor Mcgonnagal that I started to feel less worried throughout all day, people kept giving me worrisome glares. This day did not go the way I expected It to.

End Of Harry's POV

Narrator's POV

Indeed Harry was right this day was not going the way he expected. Sadly there was more to be worried about. Today Is the day he meets Lily and James Potter. That Is not bad but Voldermort coming back now that's to worry about!

End Of Narrator's POV

**Side Note/AN (AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!)** (This Part won't be from any one point of view, not even the Narrators. It's everyone saying there line and It will be bold because It's part of the book)

Outside Hagrid's Hut Magical Creature Class

**“Everyone gather ‘round the fence here!” he called. “That’s it — make sure yeh can see — now,**

  
**firs’ thing yeh’ll want ter do is open yer books —”**

  
**“How?” said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.**

  
**“Eh?” said Hagrid.**

  
**“How do we open our books?” Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of**

  
**Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some,**

**like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped**

  
**them together with binder clips.**

  
**“Hasn’ — hasn’ anyone bin able ter open their books?” said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.**

  
**The class all shook their heads.**

  
**“Yeh’ve got ter stroke ‘em,” said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.**

  
**“Look —”**

  
**He took Hermione’s copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but**   
**Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay**   
**quiet in his hand.**

  
**“Oh, how silly we’ve all been!” Malfoy sneered. “We should have stroked them! Why didn’t we**   
**guess!”**

  
**“I — I thought they were funny,” Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.**

  
**“Oh, tremendously funny!” said Malfoy. “Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands**   
**off!”**

  
**“Shut up, Malfoy,” said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Harry wanted Hagrid’s**   
**first lesson to be a success.**

  
**“Righ’ then,” said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, “so — so yeh’ve got yer books**   
**an’… an’… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I’ll go an’ get ‘em. Hang on…”**

  
**He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.**

  
**“God, this place is going to the dogs,” said Malfoy loudly. “That oaf teaching classes, my**   
**father’ll have a fit when I tell him —”**

  
**“Shut up, Malfoy,” Harry repeated.**

  
**“Careful, Potter, there’s a Dementor behind you —”**

  
**“Oooooooh!” squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.**

  
**Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen.**

**They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to**   
**be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes.**

**The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather**   
**collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.**

Harry and the rest of the classmates were introduced to BuckBeak which Is Hippogriffs Harry was the first one to get to became friends with BuckBeak or get to ride him. 

After he was finished Malfoy like always wants to show he's better than "The Boy Who Lived." or Harry Potter to be exact and he broke his arm In the process of trying to prove him wrong.

What others don't understand like Malfoy hears Magical Creatures can be amazing In the process of that BuckBeak was almost killed but you'll find out what happens eventually. Don't worry!

After the events of Magical Creatures class Harry, Ron, and Hermione were studying but were still worried about hagrid so they decided to go visit him and comfort about BuckBeak. 

As these events were transpiring Lily and James were getting ready to meet Harry. But first, they must explain what happened that Halloween night In Goldric Hollow to no other than Remus Lupin.

Professor Lupin was called to Dumbledore's office after he was finished with Harry's class Lily and James were about to explain everything to Lupin and soon to the Harry Potter the one they've been waiting for.

**(AN: When I say the Harry Potter I mean Like the End Like from a fairy tale sorry If It doesn't make sense!)**

**Remus POV**

I was called to Dumbledore's office the problem was I had no idea what this was about. 

"Remus Welcome, Thank You for coming! Would you like a Lemon Drop?" 

"No Thank You, sir. What Is this about?" I said. I was looking at Dumbledore he had his normal twinkle In his eyes which meant something important. 

"Something Impossible has happened."

"What has happened?" I asked I wonder what It could be? 

"Lily and James are alive Remus. Would you like to talk to them?"

"Yes, but Is It them? Are you sure there not a Death Eater?"

"They're not lying I promise."

"Now that's sorted James Lily could you come In here," Dumbledore said In a louder voice. 

Lily and James came In and explained everything now It's finally time for Harry to meet his parents. 

Here the dialogue between Remus and James 

“I believe Dumbledore that you are Lily and James It’s just so hard to believe I don’t see how any of this Is possible. All I can say Is It’s good to see you all back.” I explained

“It’s hard for us to believe. you're not alone I wonder how Harry will take the news. I hope he Is doing alright!”

"He's an excellent student and Yes, I believe he Is doing well."

Remus, Lily, and James hugged and talked as this was happening Dumbledore was about to go and get Harry and let his parents explain everything.

"I am going to go get Harry."

"That would be amazing. I can’t wait to meet him."

"I agree I do want to meet our son I wonder what he Is like?"

"All I can say Is he Is amazing," Dumbledore explained.

**END OF REMUS POV**

**Harry POV**

"Professor am I In trouble?" I asked. My nerves were better now that I know nothing Is wrong but what is happening?

"No. Something extraordinary has happened your parents are alive."

"Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes of course." 

Remus, Lily, and James came walking In. They were smiling brightly.

My nerves were getting worse by the second In some ways I was excited while in other ways I was a bit scared. All I was able to muster up was "Hi Mom and Dad." I said In a shy voice.

**To be Continued...**


	6. Harry meet your godfather Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continues to talk to his parents. They must free Sirius's name and catch Pettigrew.

**The picture Is not mine! It belongs to gifer.com, JK Rowling, and WB Warner Brother Studio!**

**Harry's POV**

"Hi, Mom and Dad."

"You don't have to be nervous promise!" Remus said.

I looked at Remus and smiled. "Thanks, I needed that," I said.

**End Of Harry's POV**

**Narrator's POV or Narration**

Lily and James smiled at young harry potter and then hugged him. "We're glad we could finally meet or see you again son," James said as he ruffled Harry's hair. James stood up while lily bent down to Harry's size and said "You've grown up so much we're so proud of you never forget that Harry, we love you so much!" Lily said as she rubbed Harry's cheeks and hugged him one last time before standing up. "We do have one last thing to sort out," Lily said she sounded like she was making an announcement. And In some ways she was.

**End Of Narrator's POV or Narration**

**James POV**

"What Is It, Lily?" I said.

"It's about Sirius."

"What about him?" Remus said.

"He wasn't our secret keeper." She said In a saddened tone. 

"Then who was?" Dumbledore asked.

"Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed us that night," I said finishing what she started to talk about. I walked over to where she was and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"I know everyone thought Sirius did It but It was Peter! Lily said with fire In her. We need to help him clear his name." 

"He escaped I don't even-" Remus started but was interrupted by Sirius Black himself. 

Sirius stepped out of the shadows and turned back into a human. "You don't have to find him. He's right here. Hello, Moony It's been a while." Sirius said mischievously. He was at the door just watching.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry!" Remus said

"It's alright. a lot of people thought I did It."

Remus hugs Sirius and then Introduces James and Lily.

I Introduced Harry to my best friend Sirius Black here's the dialogue.

"Harry, I want you to meet your godfather Sirius or better know as my friend A.K.A Padfoot."

"Padfoot? Why do you call him that?"

"It was our nickname for Sirius back when we went to Hogwarts," Remus said.

"Now that we explained that. How can we catch Peter?" Lily asked.

"He's Ron's rat Scabbers. If we can get his rat we can prove Peter's alive and he was the secret keeper." Sirius said. 

"I will get Mr.Weasley and talk to him about his rat," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, and Sirius It's good to have you back!" Dumbledore said as he walked off still having his twinkle In his eyes whenever something important has happened.

**To be Continue... End Of Chapter 6**


	7. The Secret Keeper A.K.A Peter Pettigrew The One Who Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unraveling of what happened with Pettigrew the Potter's secret keeper. Secrets or truth's can finally be revealed will they catch Peter or will that slippery rat get away once again!? We can only hope history won't repeat Itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the Summary and Title! I hope this chapter will be as epic as I want It to be! I hope y'all enjoy it! By the way, Fudge Is a lot kinder In this so yeah! We won't have the horrible fudge who smear anyone's name who thinks you-know-who or Voldermorts back! And Pettigrew Is a lot worse In this. He Is suppose to be really evil so yeah! Just enjoy this and the minor character differences! Have an awesome day! Mae out!

**This image doesn't belong to me! It belongs to tenor.com, JK Rowling, WB Warner Brother Studio.**

**Link to website to look at the gif here** : https://tenor.com/view/peter-pettiegrew-harry-potter-gif-15391867 **(Remember to copy and paste the link If you want to go to the website!) (By the way I really don't like Wormtail I really wish he never betrayed the potters! Tell me what you think In the comments below have a great day! Love, Mae!)**

**Ron's POV**

I was In the Gryffindor common room when I heard Dumbledore come In. I wondered why he was here? Beats me mate I thought. Maybe he was here for Harry or something I dunno really.

"Hey, Moine do you know why Dumbledore Is here?"

Hermione turned around at the time she was studying when Ron asked her a question. "To be honest Ronald, I have no idea! Maybe he Is here for Harry? I have to get back to studying." And after that, she went back to her studies and left Ron wondering what Is to come.

Dumbledore had finally arrived at where Ron was at the time. 

"Mr.Weasley may I speak to you for a moment." 

I nodded and followed Dumbledore to his office.

* * *

**-At Dumbledores Offfice-**

"Professor, what Is this even about? I asked at the time I was very confused."

"Well, Mr. Weasley, this Is about your rat Scabbers am I right about his name."

"Yes sir that Is his name."

"Now may I ask where you're rat Is?"

That's the problem, Sir Hermione c-"

"Scabbers!?"

"I am not Scabbers I am Death Eater, Wormtail, and Peter..."

"Peter what?"

**-End Of Ron's POV-**

* * *

**-Sirius POV-**

"Peter Pettigrew. Hello, Dumbledore Lily, James."

"You finally came back Wormtail after all this time," I said.

"Of course, I am here to get my revenge."

"That will not be happening today Pettigrew!" I heard the minister say."

"No yo- can't be here how did you know!?"

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin told me everything. They even had proof you were alive."

"Let me put It this way, Pettigrew..."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**Remus and I knew we needed to stop you so we came up with a plan.**

**We knew this wasn't going to be a piece of cake when we started this.**

**We even had help with Harry We all knew If we were to tell the minister**

**I had to sneak as my animagus. When the minister was In his office alone**

**and I was In the shadows I turned back to my human form and explained**

**everything he, thought It made sense what happened that night, and now here we are.**

**Dialogue between the minister and Sirius here.**

**"Sirius Black how did-"**

**"Just listen for a minute before you make an assumption that isn't true."**

**"12 years ago Lily and James Potter changed their secret keeper to non-other than to Peter Pettigrew It seems that he died but he didn't. After he killed 12 muggles and cut off his finger and sent me to Azkaban that can prove he Is living. But also the fact he has been living with the Weasleys as a rat and he Is on the marauder's map and like we've said before the map never lies."**

**"Alright, I believe you Is It time to get Pettigrew?"**

**"Yes, It's time."**

**-End Of Flashback-**

* * *

"And that's how we're here to stop you."

"It's over!" James said.

**"NO!!! IT"S NOT OVER NOT YET!!!"**

**I WILL GET MY REVENGE! UNTIL NEXT TIME BLACK!"**

**"And Peter was gone leaving everyone wondering what Is going to happen."**

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"We'll get him, son don't worry!"

"He'll come out eventually let's hope his plan doesn't work!" Lily said.

"Until we can get Pettigrew something In order."

"And what Is that?" Sirius asked.

"We are going to free your name!" Fudge said.

"I will get a meeting In order right away!" Fudge said once again.

**Sirius smiled while looking at his family.**

* * *

**-At The The Ministry Of Magic-**

"I have called this meeting today because I have found evidence that Sirius Orion Black Is not guilty. It has come to my detention that Peter Pettigrew was the actual secret keeper to potters. I also have wonderful news the potters have come back from the dead. Now to prove that Mr. Black Is not guilty I must ask Mr. Snape to give us your finest Veritaserum, please." Fudge said.

"Yes, I will go fetch that." Snape If you already can guess Isn't happy about this. But did what the minister told him.

Snape gave the potion to them and Sirius drank the potion.

"What Is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you the secret keeper at first?"

"Yes. But switched to Peter Pettigrew."

"Is It true you killed 12 muggles?"

"I did not kill those 12 incident muggles."

"Why did you switch the secret-keeper?"

"We switched then Voldermort wouldn't suspect anything. But In the end that was more of his luck than ours." 

"Were you ever a death eater?"

"No, I was never a death eater." 

"One last question Would you ever become a death eater?"

**At these passing moments, everyone was listening carefully to what Mr. Black had to say.**

"I would never I am In the light and I will never turn to the dark side."

"Ok. All In favor that Mr. Black Is not guilt rase your hand now or forever keep your peace."

**The majority of the ministry votes Mr. Black not guilty and he was finally a free man.**

**After the trial...**

"Here Is your wand Mr. Black I hope that everything will be okay!" The lady said as she gave his wand to him.

James hugged Sirius and said, "You finally did It Padfoot!"

"Yeah I know I can't believe I'm free!" 

"At least this one step to stoping Pettigrew!" James said.

"You can say that again!"

"They all smiled as they left the ministry."

* * *

**At Hogwarts**

"Welcome back Mr. Black," Dumbledore said.

"Thank You, Dumbledore!"

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked

"I think a celebration Is In order!" Dumbledore had said.

"I think your right!"

**End Of Sirius POV**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
